


Заложник

by Bavaria_World



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Captivity, Descent into Madness, F/M, POV First Person, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, non-returned feelings
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bavaria_World/pseuds/Bavaria_World
Summary: Ричард Перкинс любит Норт. Она его — нет.(Мой самый больноублюдочный фик по Детройту).
Relationships: Richard Perkins/North





	1. Начало

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано по комментарию с хс:  
> "Меня ещё плющит и таращит, если перса истязают или угрожают истязанием/смертью, а он не просто не сопротивляется, а ласкается к палачу, целует руки/девайсы/оружие и вот это все."

Я говорю спокойно и даже отстраненно, будто в руках дефектных нет автоматов, направленных на моих людей, стоящих перед ними на коленях, а от того, что и как я скажу, не зависят их жизни. Я напираю на то, что они — простые солдаты, пешки, которыми в любую секунду могут пожертвовать. То ли дело я: руковожу операцией в Детройте, стою за всем и вообще второй человек после мадам-президент. Я один по ценности равен ста… Нет, тысячи таким коленопреклоненным.

Конечно, все от первого до последнего слова — ложь. Но Маркус этого не понимает, ведь я знаю, как обмануть его алгоритмы считывания соматики. У RK200 стоит медицинский модуль, который следит за состоянием человеческого организма и изрядно мешает анализировать вторичные невербальные сигналы. Я просто распахиваю пальто и пиджак, и его систему затапливает предупреждениями о том, что человеку перед ним холодно и его нужно срочно согреть.

Сиделка, что тут еще добавить.

Потому я почти не скрываю радости, когда происходит то, чего я хочу: Маркус верит моим словам и отпускает тринадцать солдат в обмен на меня. Они тут же срываются с места, убегая в сторону ближайшего рабочего бронетранспортера. Некоторые оглядываются и на ходу отдают мне честь, некоторые несут раненых товарищей на плечах и им не до благодарностей. В черном небе стрекочет вертолет, снимая триумф глупости Маркуса.

Глупая дефектная сиделка.

_Дефектная._

Я называю их про себя так все время. Дефектная сиделка, дефектный домработник, дефектный учитель и…

Она подтягивается только сейчас. Изящные руки держат автомат, на лице брызги крови и копоть. Она в ярости и эта ярость растет, пока Маркус рассказывает ей, как облажался, а дефектные застегивают на моих руках мои же наручники.

Ветер доносит до меня ее голос. «Маркус, ты сделал самую большую глупость, на которую способен андроид. Даже если его слова — правда, люди заинтересованы в его смерти гораздо больше, чем в жизни. Он слишком ценный свидетель и не представляет никакой ценности, как заложник». Маркус бросает на меня короткий, темный от гнева взгляд, затем, взмахнув рукой в мою сторону, произносит: «Он твой». Она разворачивается ко мне полностью и ухмыляется так, что у любого нормального человека от страха должно остановиться сердце.

Мое начинает биться чаще.

* * *

С того дня я официальный пленник андроидов, их гарант… На что-то, я не вдаюсь в детали. Сейчас я даже не знаю, какое время суток на улице: меня держат в подвале особняка Манфреда, а в нем нет окон.

Зато я прекрасно знаю, что нахожусь здесь уже семь недель. Как?

Благодаря ей.

В первый свой визит, она говорит, что прошло уже три недели, а после добавляет, что будет навещать каждую неделю, чтобы я успевал восстанавливаться, телесно и психически.

— Восстанавливаться от чего? — спрашиваю я.

Хотя, должен был догадаться еще несколько минут назад, когда двое дефектных приковали меня к массивному стулу посреди гигантской гостевой ванной.

— От этого, — отвечает она и на небольшом мраморном столике разворачивает кожаный пенал со знакомыми инструментами.

— Откуда ты их взяла? — говорю я, пытаясь не выдать истинных эмоций.

— Не важно. А что?

Я чувствую ее внимание обнаженной кожей. Это согревает.

— Прекрасный выбор.

Я, наконец, отпускаю себя, и улыбка сама ложится на губы.

* * *

Она появляется в один и тот же день, наверняка, в одно и то же время, аккуратно прикрывает дверь ванной и щелкает замком. Этот металлический звук заставляет мое сердце колотится, как бешеное.

Я не сразу признаюсь себе в том, что причиной тому далеко не страх.

* * *

Обычно палачи носят перчатки, но ей это не нужно, наоборот, она часто снимает голографическую кожу, обнажая пластик, усыпанный десятками тысяч сенсоров, чтобы через прикосновения ощутить глубину проделанной работы. В такие моменты я хочу зажмуриться и стиснуть зубы, но заставляю себя смотреть на нее, ведь в ее глазах появляется тот неповторимый огонек счастья, который я видел всего несколько раз в жизни.

И, как бы я не был измучен, я не могу сдержать улыбки.

* * *

Когда она впервые поддается внезапно нахлынувшему гневу и делает что-то… Не очень приятное, она долго смотрит на инструменты в своих дрожащих руках. Ее лицо прячет тень, ее глаза скрывают веки, а плечи опущены — невозможно понять, что творится в ее душе.

Я делаю вдох и как можно спокойнее говорю:

— Все хорошо. Не волнуйся. Ты отлично справляешься.

Я готов к жестоким словам, повторной вспышке гнева или к тому, что она просто перережет мне горло за такую наглость.

— Пожалуй, ты прав, — говорит она.

Инструменты в ее пальцах перестают дрожать.

* * *

Иногда я думаю, что вся эта девиация сотен и сотен машин случилась только ради того, чтобы она имела шанс отомстить тем, кто создал ее для своего удовольствия и использовал изо дня в день.

Но только она.

Остальным я не верю. Они просто дефектные машины, имитирующие эмоции. Когда они взаимодействуют со мной, я не ощущаю их живыми. Мое нутро молчит.

А она…

Что-то в мимике, в жестах, что-то микроскопическое, что-то… Как тонкий природный аромат доступный живому цветку и недоступный искусственному.

Она _живая._

Это пугает меня и восхищает одновременно. И влечет, как величайшая загадка на моей памяти.

* * *

Однажды она зачем-то отстегивает мои руки от подлокотников раньше, чем обычно, предоставляя неожиданную свободу. Я ловлю ее запястья и слегка тяну их на себя. Я не давлю, скорее прошу, готовый в любую секунду отпустить. Она волком смотрит в ответ, но позволяет увлечь ее за собой.

Я целую ее окровавленные пальцы так нежно, как только могу. Каждую костяшку, каждый сустав, каждый ноготок… Она позволяет перевернуть свои кисти и вот я считываю губами мягкие бугорки, изящные линии, согреваю неглубокую впадинку в середине ладони. Я не пропускаю ни одной фаланги и завершаю свое маленькое исследование нежными подушечками.

Я разжимаю пальцы, она брезгливо отдергивает руки. Я понимаю почему. Мне жаль, что моя кровь оскверняет ее кожу.

Мне так жаль…

Кажется, я говорю это вслух, потому что она наклоняется вплотную ко мне и произносит:

— А мне — нет.

* * *

В следующий раз она отпускает себя, становясь совершенно безжалостной, будто хочет сделать эту встречу последней. Ее движения филигранны, ее лицо — безэмоциональная маска. Ее руки не дрожат.

Но, Господи, как же ей больно.

Если бы я мог воспринимать мир ясно и впитывать в свою память каждое мгновение ее искренности, мое сердце бы разорвалось от глубины того страдания, что заставляет ее вновь и вновь касаться металлом моей плоти… Но я не могу — я на пределе и вот-вот провалюсь в забытье.

Я знаю, что не вернусь оттуда. Она не позволит.

Потому, сквозь слезы и дрожь, я изо всех сил пытаюсь сказать единственное слово, которое вмещает все, что я так долго и так горько испытываю…

— Спасибо.

Она замирает.

— Что?

— Спасибо, Норт.

Ее лицо расплывается в моих глазах, но даже так я различаю на нем холодный, праведный гнев.

— Не смей давить на жалость. У тебя ничего не получится!

Господи, как она прекрасна в этот момент.

— Я не хочу... Жалости, — в последний раз говорю я. — Просто... Спасибо. За все…

Веки опускаются.

Приходит тьма.

* * *

В предсмертном бреду мне видится, будто она освобождает меня, безвозвратно пачкаясь в крови. Я плыву по воздуху на её руках, не в силах коснуться на прощание. Двери дома распахиваются, холод окутывает нас и я вновь исчезаю во тьме.

Спустя вечность, мне чудится медицинская капсула, створки которой сходятся перед моим лицом.

Когда я просыпаюсь, они все еще там.

* * *

Норт заходит в ванную раньше обычного: я ещё стою под теплыми струями воды. Она закрывает дверь, привычно щелкая замком, и больше не издает ни звука. Дефектные, которые должны приготовить стул с креплениями, так и не появляются.

Я аккуратно опускаю мокрые ступни на прохладный пол, и на мои плечи ложится пушистое, теплое полотенце. Норт заключает меня в объятия, мягко обвивая руками. Я не шевелюсь, боясь спугнуть ее внезапную нежность.

Ее голос звучит неожиданно близко, отдавая теплом в груди.

— С этой минуты ты свободен.

— Что? — говорю я.

Она отстраняется, шагает прочь.

— Твоя одежда на столике, — говорит она на ходу. — Твое пальто на вешалке у входа, там же на комоде твои вещи. Бери и уходи.

— Нет, — оборачиваюсь я.

— Почему?

— Я не могу оставить тебя.

Я подхожу к ней. Заглядываю в глаза.

— Ты больше никогда не будешь одна.

Норт долго смотрит в ответ, будто ждет подвоха, но, вдруг, бросается ко мне и обнимает еще крепче, чем до этого.

От ее волос пахнет Раем...


	2. Середина

Норт всегда покупает мясо. Наблюдает за тем, как я готовлю. Когда я ужинаю, садится напротив. Обычно — молчит, но если хочет отвлечься, рассказывает что-нибудь. Ей не помогает: взгляд сам собой ложится на лезвие, рассекающее темную корочку стейка, оголяя нежное розовое нутро.

Моя печальная леди.

Почему ты так безжалостна к себе? Почему не возьмешь то, чего так страстно желаешь, как делала до этого множество раз? Неужели, в тебе проснулось сочувствие?

Я не заслуживаю его.

* * *

— Твое место среди людей, — безапелляционно произносит Норт однажды. — Ты знаешь, что они любят тебя теперь? Хотя, откуда тебе знать… Но я видела: они любят. Благодарны. Верят, что ты жив. Ты должен вернуться.

Её брови гневно сведены к переносице. Что я могу ей сказать?

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Я обещал.

— Ты не понимаешь, что будет, если останешься, — злится она, бросает взгляд на нож в моей руке и тут же отводит прочь.

— Понимаю.

Она замирает, смотрит уже на меня, широко распахнув неземные глаза, приоткрыв чуть пухлые губы.

— Идиот.

И стремительно уходит прочь, оглушительно хлопая дверью.

Моя грозная валькирия.

Так невинна, так чиста в своей попытке спасти меня от своей мучительной жажды. Как ты не понимаешь, мое сердце все еще бьется, только чтобы замолчать под твоей ладонью.

Только твоей.

* * *

Иногда я гуляю. Пара кварталов на север, пара на юг… Улицы непривычно стерильны, воздух — свеж и слегка кружит голову. Детройт сейчас — город андроидов. Автономный, чистый, тихий.

Идеальный.

Город без людей — это лучшее, что может быть.

Город без людей — Ее город.

* * *

За очередным ужином, Норт рассказывает, как стена из рабицы и колючей проволоки вокруг Детройта переплавляется в армированный бетон с узкими окошками бойниц. Ее взгляд, горящий и жадный, не отрывается от ножа, которым я рассекаю мясо. Доев, я кладу его рядом с тарелкой, острой кромкой прямо к расслабленно лежащей руке.

Провокация чистой воды.

Глаза Норт вспыхивают на мгновение. Лишь на мгновение, и снова становятся пустыми.

Моя нерешительная богиня.

Твой разум все-таки отравило милосердие. Ничего страшного.

У меня есть противоядие.

* * *

Я мою посуду в молчании. Обычно, Норт уходит сразу после ужина, но сейчас она сидит позади меня, будто ожидая.

Я беру в руки грязный нож, тщательно смываю с него жир и соус. Я вытираю полотенцем лезвие и некоторое время смотрю на свое размытое отражение в нем.

— Ты не находишь несправедливым то, что я утоляю свой голод… — Я оборачиваюсь к Норт и протягиваю ей нож, рукоятью вперед. — А ты — нет?

Она замирает, в ее глазах, как по щелчку, вспыхивает огонь.

— Ты не понимаешь, что предлагаешь, — говорит она глухо. — Обратного пути не будет.

— Я знаю, — отвечаю я.

Она плавно встает из-за стола, медленно подходит ко мне, гипнотически покачивая бедрами. Сердце срывается в галоп, горло сдавливает от предвкушения. Я сглатываю, когда ее пальцы касаются рукояти. По ее лицу трудно прочитать что-либо, а вот я для нее, наверняка, как раскрытая книга.

Так и должно быть.

— Смотри на меня.

Я не ослушаюсь, моя богиня.

Клянусь.

* * *

Каждое прикосновение лезвия — слово в молитве.

Каждый стон — тень слова, эхо под куполом храма.

Каждая слеза — мгновение тишины, в котором — пение ангелов.

Когда строки молитв кончаются, сердце пропускает удар.

Аминь.

Слышит ли Бог?

Нужно помолиться еще раз.

* * *

Я сижу на полу. Горло саднит, на веках стынут слезы. Норт опускается рядом на колени, кладет мазь и бинты на пол. Расстегивает, а затем стягивает с меня окровавленную рубашку.

— Я скучал, — говорю я шепотом. — Господи, как я скучал…

— По чему? — Она брезгливо отбрасывает покрытый кровью комок ткани в сторону. — По _этому?_

— По Тебе, — улыбаюсь я.

Вместо ответа, Норт смотрит на меня то ли как на безумца, то ли как на спасителя.


End file.
